I need you
by KamakaziKudos
Summary: Re-re did this story to make it a bit better. What if Scar really loved rose? What would happen?
1. AN

**I have re-done this story three time now. If I don't like it know, I'm just going to leave it as is. They all can't be good and I just hope though out time, my writing will get better. I hope you like the new version of this. I do. **

**-Read on **


	2. I love you

The night was cold and dark. The moon was masked by the think gray clouds. Gun shots and screaming could be heard in the back ground. She held her stomach as she ran deeper down the country side. She needed to get away from it all. She believed in god, but what type of god who let this happen to his people.

"You can never escape me" ... the voice rang in Rose's head as she stopped in the middle of the road.

'_Where will go? The military has taken everything away from me and now I have nothing, but this child'_ Rose though as her feet slowly started to move back down the road.

She was hated by the military, but they hated all Ishbalans. That is why there was the war. The Holy Mother had to run for her life. She could not give hope to her people, when she herself had no hope. Rose hated the fact that she was helpless and defenseless. She wanted to do was disappear and never come back. She needed the one person she couldn't have.

Scar...

She loved him. Not matter what anyone said. The Holy women had feelings too, and they were for him, and only him. He understood her like no other. He was the strong silent type. That is what drew her to him. He did not fear the military and took matters into his own hands.

Rose had walked to the next town in search for Scar but no luck. She wanted to break down and cry. She felt so hopeless. She knew he had to be somewhere close; the military would reach this town in a matter of hours. Rose wandered down different street to find herself in a meadow of flowers. There she found him, find him standing there. His red eyes pierced my soul.

"Scar..." Rose cried. He looked at me blankly, as he slowly held her hand out to him.

"Why are you here?" Scar said bluntly, like he didn't even want me there in his life, she looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"I needed to see you..." Her hold body shook as she slid down into the cool grass.

"No..." he turned looking away. Her heart was ripping and she couldn't take it. Rose cried holing her arms to her chest.

"Why can't you love me like I love you?" Rose questioned, but she already knew the answer but, she wanted him to tell her. He gave a blank star as he looked around and then sat down next to her. He took her into his arms and just held her.

"Scar I don't understand. Our home is at war, how are you so calm?" She asked. He didn't reply just held her close. His hands were resting on the slight bump under her dress.

"Scar.." He stopped her by tilting her head up and planting a small, deep kiss on her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck has he deepened the kiss.

"My heart will always belong to you…" he said

"Then why don't you stay with me?" She didn't understand, why he doing this to her. Just leaving her alone like that with the baby on the way.

'_Scar I hate you, don't leave me'_ she yelled over again in her head.

He lifted her chin again,

"I must protect you and our child..." he eyes widen. He did love her and the child inside, even though it wasn't his.

"Scar, but it's not yours and you are still willing to take care of it like it was your own?" He nodded, helping her up. So many questions had filled her mind.

'_Why would he take care of this baby? I was rapped it was a work of the military'_ she though as she stood.

"I know you were rapped, but that doesn't mean the baby will have any of his father's qualities. He or she will be our child and I will protect you and it as such" Scar spoke holding her in his arms.

She remembered the night the military attacked the town, her people were being taken out one by one. She ran to a dead end, as the military closed in on her. The memory was a blur and she didn't remember much. But she knew that the_ 'event'_ had taken place.

He had walked her into town and got her settled into a small inn.

"You will be safe her my love" Scar looked out over the horizon, "I must go, the military is close to the village and they must not get anywhere near here or you..." He said kiss her forehead before he disappearing.

Rose held her stomach as she looked out the window,

"Scar be safe..."


End file.
